


I Was Bitter (but im fine now)

by pumpkin_collector



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Ned is my baby, hes a nerdy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Peter is an in love dork and ned is a nerdy dude





	I Was Bitter (but im fine now)

Peter was doing to finally tell him. He was ready, of course it did take Peter about six days of convincing himself and making five different plans. He knew he didn't need them, Ned was his best friend and Peter knew Ned enough to know that he wouldn't hate him. It was a huge secret and he felt bad keeping it from Ned. 

He took a deep breath and walked over to Ned's locker. "Ned, I-uh, I need to tell you something important. Follow me" Peter took Ned by the hand and drug him to an empty classroom. "Ok, so, um-" "Are you gonna tell me that you're secretly Spider-man?" Ned blurted out. Peter's eyes widened. 

It was silent for a second before Peter spoke up again. "I-I was going to tell you that I'm in love with you, but yeah. I-I'm Spider-man..." Peter trailed off. Ned smiled and hugged Peter tightly. "My boyfriend is Spider-man!" He squealed. Peter choked on the air from surprise. "B-boyfriend?" He squeaked out and Ned immediately replied. "I'm so sorry, I just assumed-" "No, it's fine. I'd actually like that" Ned grinned, "Yeah? Me too"


End file.
